Always the bridesmaid, never the bride
by Forever Ace
Summary: Harriet wonders why she is never the one getting married. MattHarriet, JordanDanny, others


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. Though I did wish I owned Matt. **

Always the bridesmaid never the bride

Jordan & Danny's wedding

Harriet stood up in front of everyone in her lavender colored maid of honor dress. She looked at her two friends smiling like idiots, she knew from the moment they got together that it would lead to marriage. She had known Danny Tripp long enough to know that when he found something like this, he wasn't going to lose it. Unlike is best friend Matt Albie.

It had been a huge honor to be asked by Jordan, they had become best friends during her pregnancy and it even lead to Jordan asking her to be godmother to her son. Jordan and Danny's wedding was a small wedding on a beach of Hawaii, since it wasn't neither of their first wedding, they had wanted something small. Just about 100 guests.

Truth was it should have been her standing in front of the alter smiling at the man of her dreams. She may be happy for her friends but she deserved to be married first. She has waited seven years for the man she loved to propose but yet nothing has happened.

Matt looked across to her from his side. 'I love you' he mouthed to her. They were in the middle of a smooth patch in their relationship. They hadn't had a big fight in over 3 months. Maybe seeing his best friend exchange vows with 'the one' would finally make him realize that he wanted to be married too. At least she hoped so. Seven years was a long time to wait, sure they had many fights but she wanted to marry him.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" The minister said as Danny kissed his bride. Harriet looked on with a small smile. She'd give the world to be in Danny and Jordan's place with Matt.

Jeannie's wedding

It was some kind cruel, sick joke to watch her friend of six years get married before her. She was now a bridesmaid along with a few others of Jeannie's friends. Instead of lavender her dress was gold and this time Matt wasn't the best man.

Jeannie had met her fiancée a year ago. They had a whirlwind romance and 6 months into it they got engaged. Did she think it was going to last? That answer would be no. They rushed into marriage and didn't know each other well enough. Or at least they didn't know each other Matt and she knew each other.

Everyone around was genuinely happy for the couple. But for Harriet she plastered a fake smile all day. She hated watching Jeannie getting married. It wasn't Jeannie's fault, it was just that she was sick and tired of waiting around for an engagement. Maybe she was just destined to die alone as she watched all her friends get married. It sure seemed that way to her.

Tom & Lucy's wedding

Again she was a bridesmaid and again she still didn't have an engagement ring. Harriet had no idea why she had agreed to get on a plane, travel more than 3 000 miles and be in the wedding.

Sure she had become close friends with Lucy after Tom started dating her. Tom was like a brother to her and she didn't want to disappoint him.

But this was the last straw, if she had to watch one more person get married before her she was going to scream. Things just can't go write for everyone and it seems she's the one that never gets the happy ending.

Maybe it was her time. Maybe just maybe she'd be able to get married next. Wasn't she the first one to meet her future husband? All her friends fell in love after her but yet all of them got married before her. Why was this always happening to her?

Harriet's wedding

It was finally her day, sure it wasn't to the guy she thought she'd marry. But she loved Luke. She'll never love him more then Matt but she just got tired of waiting around for an engagement.

"Are you ready for this?" A very pregnant Jordan asked her. She was expecting her third child any day now and her and Danny couldn't be happier. "As ready as I'll ever be" Harriet answered getting up and leaving the bride's room.

She started her way down the aisle looking at Luke. Deep in her heart she knew she was doing the wrong thing. But her head just told her to do it. If Matt hadn't proposed in 10 years then he never planned on doing it.

The ceremony was well under way when the door opened. "Harriet, I love you" Matt said running in as she turned around shocked. "Please Harrie, I know it's taken a long time for me to ask but you have to marry me. Please, I know you don't love him"

With those words Harriet glided her way back down the aisle towards Matt and he instantly wrapped his arms around her as their lips met for a kiss.

"Will you marry me Harriet Hayes?" Matt asked getting down on one knee. Harriet smiled as the moment she thought never would happen did indeed happen. Sure it probably wasn't the right moment but as the saying goes, beggers can't be chosers.

"Yes" Harriet said smiling as they kissed again and he slipped a ring on her finger "It's about time you asked" She said with tears in her eyes.

The day she had been hoping for was finally happening. It may have taken ten years but Matt had finally asked her to marry him and she couldn't be happier.

Now all she had to do is cancel one wedding and start planning a new one.

Matt and Harriet's wedding

They had decided to go with the root of a small wedding. The only people invited were Jordan and Danny since they needed witnesses.

After the whole wedding with Luke got canceled, Harriet hadn't wanted to plan anything big again.

The only thing that was important to her was that she married Matt. So they were now standing in a small church exchanging vows.

Love was complicated, especially for them. But everything had its own unique way of working out well.


End file.
